meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
LC 001
9:01:13 PM Rune: It's spring in the St. Benedict-Navarre metropolitan area, and unfortunately, that means plenty of rain and plenty of ensuing traffic. The good news is that all the city streets have been paved with brick, rock or cement, so there haven't been any major traffic jams, but given the amount of traffic it's probably a good thing businesses are increasingly using wheelless wagons built around permanent floating disk spells. 9:02:41 PM Rune: Still, the muddening streets have slowed things down a bit, and while a lot of people are still walking around outside a lot of them have taken shelter indoors as well--it's a chilly, persistent and unpleasant rain that has turned the day very grey indeed. 9:09:07 PM Rune: It's about 8 p.m. Maybe you're hungry, thirsty or cold. Maybe you're hiding from pursuers. Maybe you're hoping to find someone attractive for the evening. Either way, all of you end up outside a small, plain-looking building with a stark black sign with plain white lettering on it that proclaims it to be "Lovely Creatures." On closer inspection, there seems to be a silver snake twined around the "L," but it's rather hard to be sure given the extremely persistent rain. 9:10:16 PM *** Pharolvir will go in and look around, cautiously. *** 9:11:42 PM *** Bel strides in and orders a sandwich of some sort, before making herself at home in a booth. they have them, of course *** 9:12:49 PM *** Franssart will duck in, after taking a cursory glance around outside. *** 9:13:19 PM *** Chance is a humanoid wearing a leather longcoat and a hood, hiding his face from the rain. Someone looking closely would spot the large clublike tail poking out under the hem of his coat, and as he walks in, he pulls his hood down, revealing a snow-leopard patterned tabaxi man, with piercing blue eyes, and hoop earrings in his left ear. *** 9:13:35 PM *** Chance takes a seat at the bar. *** 9:14:29 PM Rune: They do have booths but you might want to wait on the sandwich! The building is quite different on the inside than its exterior would suggest--for one thing, it's significantly larger than the façade would lead you to believe. It's also very uniquely designed--the walls are painted matte black, with black wood paneling on the lower half, and the floors are, improbably, white, without a trace of mud on them. (Though there is a very muddy rug you have just stepped onto.) 9:16:51 PM Rune: The bar itself is apparently made of silvery metal, with black stools at it--the tables are all silvery with black chairs as well. While there are windows, they're quite distinct from the windows you saw in front--they're larger, and light is streaming in from them even though it's definitely not that light out outside. 9:17:49 PM Rune: The room is lit by globular light spells seemingly affixed to the ceiling, and everything has a very sleek, modern air to it, though it is possibly a little bit sterile and stark, too. 9:18:48 PM Rune: Even the person at the bar is a bit sleek and modern looking--it's a pretty person of indeterminate gender with long, silvery hair with some traditional elven braiding in it, and they're wearing immaculate white robes. 9:19:03 PM Rune: No one else appears to be in the place besides you guys. 9:19:11 PM Chance: .... 9:19:17 PM Chance: Did I die? 9:19:36 PM *** Pharolvir is a drow male, although, those not familiar with drow culture might not notice his maleness at first. He is very clearly wearing make-up, designed to highlight his natural features. He keeps his very long hair tied in a braid with a blue flower tied into the base of it. He is wearing ill-fitting, iron scale mail armor over what appears to be a thick dress with a large skirt at the base, which, while eye-catching, also seems to be designed for warmth. He has some golden jewelry (particularly earrings and a black choker with a golden gem at the center of it), and is carrying a dark-colored satchel over his shoulder. *** 9:19:53 PM *** Chance points at... someone. ONe of the other players. "Am I dead?" *** 9:19:53 PM Rune: The person at the bar brightens a bit when you come in and then looks at Chance, a bit puzzled. "No? Do please wipe your feet, though." 9:20:06 PM Pharolvir: "Um...I d-don't think so." 9:20:11 PM Franssart: I don’t think so. 9:20:30 PM *** Pharolvir will respect the bartender and wipe his feet. *** 9:20:51 PM *** Chance will do the same, still taken a back by the empty magic bar. *** 9:21:45 PM Rune: The rug makes a quiet schloorrrrrp noise and all the mud and dirt comes off your shoes or boots. All of it. This is probably the cleanest they've ever been. 9:22:14 PM Pharolvir: "...that is very impressive. Do you do the enchantment work yourself?" 9:22:27 PM *** Chance hops of it, tail flicking back and forth. *** 9:22:43 PM *** Bel appears to be a young elf in a somewhat oversized, fuzzy sweater and pants with many pockets. She does indeed wipe her feet. "Well, if this is the afterlife, it seems I got into the chill one, which is fine by me." *** 9:23:17 PM *** Franssart is human with a dark tan,light brown hair, light scarring on the face, wearing a traveling cloak over chain armor with evidence of some weapons on his left side. Also as the cloak shifts he appears to not have a right arm. *** 9:23:32 PM Rune: Judging by the voice, the person at the bar is indeed a man, by the way. 9:23:43 PM *** Franssart wipes his feet and follows the others. *** 9:23:58 PM Rune: Barguy: Me? No, one of my brothers did that. Why would this be the afterlife? 9:24:16 PM *** Chance shrugs, and takes a seat at the bar. "... it's weird and clean and empty." *** 9:24:21 PM *** Pharolvir looks at him (now realizing it is a him) quite perplexedly. *** 9:24:22 PM Franssart: It’s a little unusually clean and shiny. 9:25:12 PM Rune: Barguy: To be fair, we went with a white floor, so it kind of had to be. 9:26:19 PM Rune: Barguy: Yeah, we're new, but I don't think the soft open did us any favors. 9:26:46 PM Chance: Well, what's good here? 9:27:54 PM Pharolvir: "I too would like some food, please. Thank you." 9:28:34 PM *** Pharolvir is keeping a bit of a wide birth from Bel. *** 9:29:02 PM Rune: Barguy: Well, you don't look like the type for lamb chops with a balsamic reduction. How do you feel about fish? The herb-crusted halibut is good. 9:29:13 PM Pharolvir: "...fish?" 9:29:52 PM Rune: Barguy: Yes. The pork chops with raspberry sauce are great if you're not too into seafood. 9:30:15 PM Chance: Fish is great. ... how much. 9:31:21 PM Bel: "I'll take the fish, as well! Never met a fish I didn't like." 9:31:33 PM Pharolvir: "...I'll try some." 9:31:41 PM Bel: "...well, except for my ex." 9:31:50 PM *** Chance looks at Bel. "I have! It tried to eat me. *** 9:32:01 PM Pharolvir: "Ex what?" 9:32:05 PM Rune: Barguy: Well, seeing as how you're the second group of customers I've had all day, how about free, on the condition that if it's good, you tell all your friends. And family. And neighbors. And enemies. And basically anyone who will listen. Being a startup is really hard. 9:32:36 PM Franssart: Especially if you don’t charge people. 9:32:36 PM Chance: I can do this. 9:32:58 PM Chance: ... I don't think he's going to not charge other people. But there's only four of us and food spoils. 9:33:10 PM Rune: Barguy: You're the first ones to order food. The other guy just sits in the corner and he's been nursing a pot of tea all day. 9:33:14 PM Pharolvir: "I can pay." 9:33:50 PM Franssart: Trust me if you don’t want it spoil you can stretch food out. 9:33:53 PM *** Chance looks at the other guy in the corner! *** 9:34:08 PM Pharolvir: "I don't really have any friends...or family...or neighbors anymore so...I should probably just pay." 9:34:16 PM Chance: ... pssst. 9:34:20 PM Chance: ... drow guy. 9:34:25 PM Pharolvir: "...me?" 9:34:27 PM Chance: ... free food is free. 9:34:43 PM Chance: That's the best part of free food. 9:35:32 PM Rune: The whole place is very brightly lit, except a single corner that is dark for no easily apparent reason. You can see the silhouette of somebody in it... and also a sleek black teapot on the table, presumably filled with tea. 9:36:31 PM Rune: Barguy: It's all right. Cooking will help pull Bastion out of his sulk. 9:36:53 PM *** Pharolvir nods and stops insisting on paying. *** 9:37:36 PM Rune: Barguy: I'll get that started for you. I can bring some wine, too, if you'd like? 9:38:14 PM Pharolvir: "That sounds lovely, thank you." 9:38:32 PM *** Pharolvir turns to Chance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to risk your free dinner." *** 9:38:58 PM Rune: He nods and heads through a black door behind the bar--you do catch a glimpse of a gleaming silvery kitchen. 9:39:25 PM *** Pharolvir heads for the darker part of the bar, where the silhouetted figure is. *** 9:40:09 PM *** Chance waves it off. "It is fine." *** 9:40:37 PM *** Chance sits at the bar and takes out some paper and pencil! *** 9:41:10 PM Rune: The silhouetted figure motions him over! 9:41:20 PM Pharolvir: ((...me?)) 9:41:23 PM Rune: Yep. 9:41:37 PM Rune: Or at least, you think so. It's kind of in everybody's general direction. 9:41:54 PM *** Chance watches, and then gets up and follows his new drow friend. *** 9:42:14 PM *** Pharolvir looks around to make sure then heads over. "I'm sorry if I was crowding you. I just wanted to get out of the light a bit." *** 9:42:15 PM *** Franssart will follow them over. *** 9:43:42 PM | Edited 9:43:53 PM Chance: Anything to put off writing that letter. 9:44:49 PM Rune: When you get a bit closer, you can see that it's apparently an elvish guy. He has long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and slight dark circles under his eyes. While his all-black clothes match the general ambiance, they're a bit shabby, with worn cuffs and elbows. I will leave it to you whether your character recognizes what it means to wear black from head to toe here. 9:45:58 PM Rune: Elf: No, you're not crowding me at all. Please, sit. 9:46:13 PM *** Bel slinks on over to the rest of the people, like a snoop. *** 9:46:26 PM *** Pharolvir has had a continuous look of perplexion on his face this whole time. It deepens. But he does sit. *** 9:46:31 PM Chance: Is it true you have been drinking tea all day? 9:47:16 PM Rune: Elf: I have indeed been drinking tea all day. The tea here is excellent. 9:47:38 PM Pharolvir: "What sort?" 9:48:45 PM Rune: Elf: Spice tea. Largely cinnamon, plus cardamom, black pepper and what I believe is a twist of ginger, which I did not expect. 9:49:09 PM Pharolvir: "...may I try some?" 9:49:56 PM Chance: .... you probably have to pee like crazy. 9:49:58 PM Rune: He eyes Pharolvir, but nods, and awkwardly pushes the teapot toward him with one finger, then does likewise with one of the upside down cups on the tray. 9:50:07 PM Rune: Elf: You would think. 9:50:12 PM Rune: He sounds a little bit amused at the idea. 9:50:38 PM Chance: I would think. 9:50:58 PM *** Pharolvir pours a bit for himself. He analyzes it before drinking it. Seeing if he can make out any of the components or potential properties. *** 9:52:00 PM Rune: Elf: Fortunately, that is not one of the problems I have. 9:52:09 PM Chance: ... what are, then? 9:52:23 PM Rune: Elf: That is what I called you all over to address, in fact. 9:52:30 PM Pharolvir: "Mmmmmmm, that's so nice." 9:52:33 PM Chance: Is this a job? 9:52:37 PM Chance: I'll take it. 9:52:49 PM *** Chance is trying not to sound too terribly desperate. *** 9:53:03 PM Rune: Elf: ... you don't know what the job is yet. Also, I agree, I highly recommend the tea. 9:53:04 PM *** Bel grins sharkishly. "Luckily I am in the business of solving problems." *** 9:54:06 PM Franssart: Maybe it would be good to hear details before agreeing to things. 9:54:44 PM Pharolvir: "...I am sorry, what sort of jobs do you hire for where you wait in a pub and just...call over the first people to walk in?" 9:54:47 PM Rune: Elf: While the exact location of this place is somewhat... indeterminate, shall we say? it does have a second entrance in the back, with a very lovely patio that will likely see a great deal of use on sunnier days. 9:55:43 PM Rune: There is no way the building you entered would have a back door into anything but an alleyway, by the way--if your character knows the city you'd definitely know that. 9:56:19 PM Rune: Elf: The sort that are either sudden or worrying. In this case, more the former than the latter, though the second could become a factor if I waited to find assistance. 9:56:37 PM Chance: I mean. 9:56:51 PM Chance: I have weapons, you have weapons, he has weapons. You have armor. 9:56:51 PM Rune: Elf: At any rate, the patio has a lovely view of Lake Harriet. 9:57:10 PM Chance: So... it seems like we might be adventurers. 9:57:17 PM Chance: Which I am. 9:57:20 PM Chance: Very skilled. 9:57:23 PM Rune: If you are a local, you have heard of Lake Harriet. It is on the other side of town. 9:57:27 PM Pharolvir: "I have armor to protect myself. I am a young man wandering out alone, it would be foolish not to." 9:57:46 PM Chance: .... 'kay. 9:58:39 PM Rune: Elf: The difficulty is, Lake Harriet seems to be somewhat haunted. 9:59:01 PM Rune: Elf: Or possessed, perhaps. I am not sure what the correct terminology is for lakes. 9:59:17 PM Chance: Infested. 9:59:26 PM Chance: Aquaunted. 10:00:10 PM Franssart: Possessed and water, You sure you haven’t just been talking to too many sailors about ghost ships and the like? 10:00:11 PM Rune: Elf: The owners of this place are... I suppose you could call them friends, of mine. I would like them to succeed. I would not like them to have to fend off a hoard of aquatic warriors every time they try to put the trash out in the morning. 10:00:40 PM Chance: Hey. Hey. Hey. Ghost ships are serious. 10:00:47 PM *** Chance is staring unblinking at Franssart. *** 10:00:54 PM Bel: "That does sound quite inconvenient." 10:01:24 PM Franssart: Only if you actually run into them. 10:01:44 PM Chance: They're ghost ships. They run into you. 10:02:04 PM | Edited 10:02:10 PM Pharolvir: "If it's a ghost ship, wouldn't it run through you, harmlessly?" 10:02:12 PM Franssart: How much time have you spent on ships? 10:02:17 PM Chance: No. 10:02:24 PM Chance: I was born on a ship. 10:02:37 PM Pharolvir: "None. I understand their basic principle and functionality, though." 10:02:41 PM Rune: Elf: Ylyndar received a very nasty wound this morning, I believe, before he made use of the trash can lid as a shield and a broken barbecue fork as a weapon to fend them off. 10:02:58 PM Chance: So what kind of fish demons? 10:03:07 PM Chance: Kua-toa? 10:03:12 PM Rune: Elf: Unfortunately it may be more complex than that. 10:03:42 PM Rune: Elf: They looked like humanoids of various kinds, and they fought like them, but when he killed one, it melted into water. 10:03:57 PM Chance: Ohhhh. 10:04:01 PM Chance: Hmmm. 10:04:17 PM Chance: That definitely sounds like a haunted lake. 10:04:20 PM Pharolvir: "...fascinating. Can you show us?" 10:04:48 PM Franssart: You want to go to a haunted lake in the rain at night? 10:04:53 PM Rune: Elf: Unfortunately no. It's raining--it's all puddles now anyway. 10:05:18 PM Rune: Elf: In any case, I would like a small group of people to remain here and fend off any... inconveniences from the lake. 10:06:00 PM Franssart: For how long? 10:06:29 PM Chance: ((15 insight on this Elf!)) 10:06:32 PM Rune: Elf: As long as you like, I suppose. 10:07:10 PM Chance: Do you own this place? 10:07:26 PM Rune: Elf: I will pay for your rooms and meals here for as long as you stay, and offer a small stipend. 10:07:30 PM Pharolvir: "Obviously not. I am sure if he is involved, his wife or sister is the true owner." 10:08:27 PM Rune: Elf: Clever. I suppose you could consider me an investor, but no, I don't own the place. ... I am extremely fond of the tea, however. 10:09:22 PM Pharolvir: "This is rather fortuitous actually. I was hoping to book a room here, and this may have prevented an awkward conversation. Thank you very much, my good gentleman." 10:09:51 PM Rune: He nods, with a tiny little smile. 10:10:11 PM Chance: What is your name and also how much does this pay? 10:10:50 PM Rune: Elf: You may call me Vittorio. Would a hundred gold pieces a week be sufficient? 10:11:13 PM Pharolvir: "..........that is....quite the investment." 10:11:27 PM Pharolvir: "...is that a hundred to each of us? ...plus room and board?" 10:13:16 PM Rune: Elf: I believe that is commensurate with a standard adventurer rate. 10:13:34 PM Pharolvir: "..." 10:13:36 PM Chance: Done! 10:13:45 PM *** Chance grins. Pointy teeth. *** 10:14:16 PM Pharolvir: "...are these separate rooms or will we each be sharing? I do not mind sharing, but I will need a reasonably-sized space if I am to do my work." 10:15:16 PM Rune: Elf: Separate, of course. I would be happy to pay for any required equipment, as well. Of course, any particular... accessories... will need to come from your own stipend. 10:15:23 PM Chance: What is your work, drow friend? 10:16:30 PM *** Pharolvir reaches into his bag and pulls out a vial of green liquid. "I craft. Most of my work is done in the fields of herbology and alchemy, largely in the form of cosmetics, healing draughts, you know...masculine mixtures." *** 10:16:48 PM Chance: I don't know. 10:16:53 PM Chance: But okay! 10:17:07 PM Chance: That could be useful. 10:17:22 PM Pharolvir: "But I can craft a few things. I made this bag, for instance. It's not as pronounced as most pocket dimensions, but it can hold my supplies. I am working on a more refined model, though." 10:17:41 PM Chance: So you are taking the job too? Excellent. 10:17:49 PM *** Chance puts an arm around the drow's shoulders. *** 10:17:57 PM Chance: I had a good feeling about you. 10:18:03 PM *** Pharolvir flinches a bit as he does so and reaches for his dagger. *** 10:18:15 PM Chance: Friends don't stab! 10:18:28 PM *** Chance 's tail flicks. *** 10:18:37 PM Rune: Vittorio: Not in this country, at least. 10:18:45 PM Chance: No. 10:18:47 PM Pharolvir: "...sorry. ...I'm uh...a little...I am not fully comfortable with physical contact." 10:18:53 PM Chance: Ah! Say no more. 10:19:10 PM *** Chance removes his arm and pantomimes patting him on the shoulder without actually touching him. *** 10:19:16 PM Bel: "I mean, in some cultures... But usually friends don't stab, yeah." 10:19:19 PM *** Pharolvir smiles and nods *** 10:19:41 PM Pharolvir: "I am sorry. I will try not to stab any of you. I am usually pretty good at that." 10:20:10 PM *** Chance looks at the others. "How about you two?" *** 10:20:29 PM | Edited 10:20:55 PM Chance: ... I just want to know if I can tell my mother I'm in a band or just have a partner. 10:20:34 PM Chance: ...adventuring partner. 10:21:54 PM Bel: "Seems like a worthwhile agreement." 10:22:34 PM Chance: Ahh! The lovely lady is in. Good. 10:22:40 PM *** Chance winks at Bel. *** 10:23:51 PM Bel: "Oh, flattery won't get you everywhere, but it'll get you a ways." 10:24:04 PM Franssart: Well not like I have a whole lot of options, So sure. 10:24:42 PM Rune: Vittorio takes out a few bags that clink a bit and sets them on the table, one for each of you. 10:24:50 PM Rune: Vittorio: An advance. For any... needed equipment. 10:25:14 PM *** Pharolvir picks up a bag and looks inside. *** 10:26:17 PM *** Chance snatches one up! "Good. I have some stuff to replace." *** 10:26:23 PM Pharolvir: ((How big an advance is this?)) 10:26:51 PM Rune: A whole 100. 10:28:01 PM *** Pharolvir just kind of...stares, mouth agape. *** 10:28:54 PM *** Chance grins broader. *** 10:30:02 PM *** Bel slides one towards herself. It disappears into her sweater. *** 10:31:05 PM Chance: so. You want us to defend the place. You want us to investigate Lake Haunted while we're at it? 10:31:11 PM *** Franssart will take the last bag and secure it with the rest of his stuff. *** 10:31:50 PM Pharolvir: "I would like to do so, anyway. I am curious about the properties of the water. This could be a chemical affect, or there might be something in there that attracts the spirits." 10:32:24 PM *** Pharolvir stands and gives a small bow to Vittorio. "Thank you, very much." *** 10:32:56 PM Rune: He raises his eyebrows. "You are welcome, of course." 10:33:14 PM Rune: Vitt: You can certainly attempt to investigate Lake Harriet. I would encourage you to be careful, of course. 10:33:29 PM Pharolvir: "Of course." 10:34:18 PM *** Pharolvir extends a hand to him. "I am Pharolvir Tarsyn Nyloth Elisar II, by the way. It has currently been a pleasure to work with you." *** 10:35:34 PM Chance: Ah, yes! Names! That is a long one. 10:35:42 PM Chance: I am Seventh Last Chance. 10:35:48 PM *** Chance bows. *** 10:35:53 PM Pharolvir: "...and that is an odd one." 10:36:04 PM *** Chance grins toothily. *** 10:36:08 PM Bel: "I've got a short one. Bel!" 10:36:32 PM Rune: Vitt blinks at Pharol's hand, and then shakes it, very carefully. 10:37:28 PM Pharolvir: "In case of emergency, you can refer to me as Pharolvir, for short. ...and do I call you Seventh?" 10:37:33 PM Chance: Chance. 10:38:16 PM *** Pharolvir nods at Chance and makes sure to bow towards Bel. *** 10:39:53 PM *** Pharolvir turns towards Franssart. "Do you have a name? Or do I call you 'The Serious One'"?" *** 10:40:52 PM Franssart: Ha, I like that, but no you can call me Franssart. 10:41:58 PM *** Pharolvir nods. "Very well, Franssart. ...if I may make a suggestion, you are very quite and...frankly...you do not have looks to rely upon. It might help you to be more attractive and liked if you were a little less quiet and grim-looking." *** 10:43:38 PM Chance: That is strange advice. 10:43:52 PM Pharolvir: "...it is?" 10:43:55 PM *** Franssart will take off his traveling cloak, “ it’s usually the missing arm that has people staying away.” *** 10:44:20 PM Chance: Hmmm. 10:45:48 PM Pharolvir: "...yes...that is kind of off-putting. But if you had the right demeanor...maybe you could make it a...charming discussion opener?" 10:47:26 PM Franssart: Yes let’s take advice about making friends from the person who admitted they had none about an hour ago. 10:47:43 PM *** Pharolvir turns to Chance. "You could put in a bit more effort, too. Your fur's a bit matted. I have been working on a new shampoo that might help. It might burn a little, but you would look SO cute after using it!" *** 10:47:58 PM Chance: It's matted because it's raining. 10:48:18 PM Pharolvir: "Oh...yes, that makes sense." 10:48:50 PM Chance: I like you, you seem like a nice person and you smell pretty good, but if you come at me with shampoo, I will cut you. 10:48:54 PM Rune: (If anybody looks around, they will find that Vittorio has disappeared.) 10:48:58 PM Pharolvir: "...I mean...I don't really have friends HERE. I'm kind of new." 10:49:31 PM Bel: "Well, now you've got at least three!" 10:49:31 PM Pharolvir: "...I would not force you to shampoo if you did not want to." 10:50:02 PM Franssart: And I haven’t really had much oppurtunty to socialize for quite a while so I might be a little rusty. 10:50:14 PM Pharolvir: "I was just offering. I'd hate it if my hair looked all awful and no one told me. I was just out there embarrassing myself." 10:51:35 PM *** Pharolvir turns to Franssart. "That makes sense. You seem like a good person, though. ...I do not know if that has more worth here than back home, but I like it." *** 10:51:50 PM Chance: Where's home for you? 10:52:06 PM Pharolvir: "Um...south, I guess." 10:52:10 PM Pharolvir: "Very south." 10:52:27 PM Chance: .... map south or three-dimensional south. 10:52:45 PM Pharolvir: "...if I say the Underdark, you won't kill me, right?" 10:52:56 PM Chance: Are you made of spiders? 10:53:26 PM Pharolvir: "No!" 10:53:33 PM Chance: Then no. 10:53:48 PM Pharolvir: "...good." 10:53:51 PM Pharolvir: "Thank you." 10:57:10 PM Chance: Like, I can take one spider. Maybe a few. but a man made out of spiders is a bit too much. 10:58:05 PM Chance: Also, Farvolir, that guy was an assassin. 10:58:16 PM Chance: That's why he was weird when you tried to shake his hand. 10:58:17 PM Pharolvir: "...WHAT?!?" 10:58:27 PM Chance: I mean, black means he's from the Academy. 10:58:31 PM | Edited 10:58:39 PM Pharolvir: "I am very glad I checked the tea for poison first." 10:58:41 PM Chance: That's also why he was surprised at that. 10:58:47 PM Chance: It's fine. 10:58:59 PM Chance: Unless someone hired him to kill you. 10:59:02 PM Chance: Then you'd be dead. 10:59:30 PM *** Pharolvir pales at the realization of that possibility and falls into the chair. *** 11:00:30 PM Chance: So good news! No one hired that particular assassin to kill you. 11:00:34 PM Chance: Yet. 11:00:40 PM *** Chance grins! *** 11:00:53 PM Franssart: Unless it is a slow acting poison 11:00:54 PM Pharolvir: "...I cannot believe I was that foolish." 11:01:12 PM Chance: He probably wouldn't take a contract to kill his own employee, though, that seems like a conflict of interests. 11:02:57 PM Pharolvir: "Unless this whole contract was just done to entice me over and kill me." 11:03:09 PM Chance: That seems like a lot of work. 11:03:27 PM Chance: They could have just put an anvil over the door for when you walked in. 11:03:53 PM Chance: ... of course, then any one of us could have had the anvil accidentally dropped on us. 11:03:59 PM Chance: My god, I could have been killed. 11:04:21 PM Franssart: Any of us could have drunk the tea as well. 11:04:28 PM Chance: Tea is gross. 11:04:29 PM Pharolvir: "All true." 11:04:40 PM Bel: "Don't worry about it or you might stress yourself to death. I had an ancestor who let paranoia dictate her life for a bit and let me tell you, it did not go well. I think she cut off an arm or something, accusing it of wanting to eat the rest of her." 11:04:57 PM *** Chance eyes Franssart. *** 11:05:32 PM Pharolvir: "...that sounds horrible. I am sorry." 11:05:46 PM Bel: "To be fair, it was eating the rest of her, but not as quickly as she'd thought. Cursed Mercury is a terrible thing." 11:06:04 PM *** Franssart will look at chance “what?” *** 11:06:13 PM Bel: "Oh, she was fine, afterwards. Built herself a new one, I hear." 11:06:40 PM *** Chance eyes Franssart's arm, or lack there of. *** 11:07:04 PM Chance: Was yours threatening you? Or did you lose it in a horrible injury and/or battle? 11:07:35 PM Pharolvir: "Ah, she sounds like a brilliant woman. You are lucky to have that sort of parentage." 11:10:07 PM Franssart: ... let’s call it an incident at sea and be done with it for now. 11:10:29 PM Bel: "Fair." 11:10:40 PM Chance: I had one of those. 11:10:55 PM Pharolvir: "...does this happen a lot at sea?" 11:11:13 PM Bel: "Luckily, you both survived your incidents, otherwise we'd never have met!" 11:11:14 PM Franssart: You managed to keep all your limbs at least. 11:11:40 PM *** Chance nods. "I did! I'm pretty good." *** 11:11:57 PM Pharolvir: "...this sea sounds dangerous." 11:12:15 PM Franssart: And yes pharo incidents at sea are quite common. 11:14:12 PM Franssart: ... wait have you never seen the sea? 11:14:46 PM Pharolvir: "No. They don't really have that underground. I've seen a couple lakes, and I've read a little about it." 11:14:49 PM Chance: Not if he's from the underdark. 11:15:38 PM Pharolvir: "I have been told it's big and large monsters live in it." 11:16:41 PM Chance: The largest. 11:16:45 PM Pharolvir: "...if we go there, I will make sure to find arm protection." 11:18:14 PM Pharolvir: "...if we find a better crafter than me, maybe she can make a new arm for you." 11:18:26 PM Pharolvir: "I can save up some of the money to help buy parts." 11:20:23 PM Franssart: ... that’s an interesting idea, I never considered a replacement arm. 11:20:57 PM Pharolvir: "I have read of limb regrowth potions, but those are way outside of my abilities." 11:22:27 PM Franssart: I have gotten used to relying on one arm, kind of had to rather quickly. 11:22:50 PM *** Pharolvir nods. ***